Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone
is an another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP:FIM crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and Sonic876. It wiil appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The episode begins at Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie is baking one of her Granny Pie's old cake recipes with Gummy. Her cutie mark suddenly starts glowing, indicating that she is being called by the Cutie Map. Before heading out, Pinkie entrusts Gummy with the baking. At the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle is excited that the map is calling Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to the griffon kingdom of Griffonstone. Though Twilight has become a bit of a griffon history buff, Rainbow is less than enthusiastic because of the way Gilda treated her friends during her visits to Ponyville. According to Twilight, the griffon kingdom has a rich history centered around an ancient treasure called the Idol of Boreas. She expresses disappointment that the map is not summoning her to Griffonstone, but she is confident that Pinkie and Rainbow can solve whatever problem the kingdom has on their own. After a train ride on the Friendship Express, Rainbow and Pinkie climb the mountains to Griffonstone, following a written guide that Twilight gave them. Upon arriving, they find the supposedly majestic kingdom to be a small, shabby-looking town with impolite citizens. They encounter Gilda, who still bears a grudge toward them, and the elderly griffon Grampa Gruff. Grampa Gruff explains—for a few bits—that Griffonstone was once a grand city of proud and united griffons thanks to the Idol of Boreas. But sometime during the reign of its most recent king, a monster named Arimaspi attacked and stole the idol. The idol was eventually lost when Arimaspi fell into the Abysmal Abyss, and Griffonstone fell into a state of misery. Rainbow Dash believes that she and Pinkie were sent to Griffonstone to find the Idol of Boreas and restore the kingdom's pride and glory. Despite Gilda's indifference about the idol, Pinkie goes to the Griffonstone library while Rainbow plans an expedition into the Abysmal Abyss. As Rainbow Dash is forced to deal with money-hungry griffons, Pinkie Pie finds the library to be just as much a shambles as the rest of the city. She chats with a very embittered Gilda and discovers, to her dismay, that the kingdom doesn't have singing, a party store, or a bakery. All it has is griffon scones, which Gilda sells to make a living, but they taste terrible, so Pinkie offers her services. When the distracting smell of their baking causes a griffon named Greta to fall out of the sky, Gilda helps her up. Pinkie Pie notices this and sees a good side in Gilda, but Gilda insists that no one is friends in Griffonstone. As she laments having had a friend once, Pinkie remembers Rainbow Dash and goes looking for her. Meanwhile, as Rainbow goes spelunking into the Abysmal Abyss, her rope snaps, stranding her on an Abyss ledge with a sprained hoof. Unable to fly out because of the harsh ravine winds and out of bits to pay her griffon guide for assistance, Rainbow cries out for help. Pinkie soon hears her calling out and goes back to town to get help from Gilda. As Gilda continues to bake, Pinkie Pie comes to her for help in rescuing Rainbow Dash. Gilda is uninterested in the woes of a former friend, but Pinkie tells her to remember a time when the two were friends. Gilda recalls her first day at Junior Speedsters flight camp as a shy griffon fledgling. As Hoops, "Dumb-Bell", and "Score" make fun of her for not flying, a filly Rainbow Dash appears to stick up for her. Through their mutual love of flying, Rainbow and Gilda become close friends. Back in present day, a tearful Gilda reluctantly agrees to help. Gilda and Pinkie arrive at the Abyss and climb down to Rainbow's rescue. When Rainbow's ledge breaks and she falls deeper into the Abyss, Pinkie nosedives to save her, inadvertently dragging Gilda along. Pinkie grabs Rainbow, and Gilda grabs another ledge as they dangle from the rope. On a ledge next to hers, Gilda finds the long lost Idol of Boreas. She reaches out to grab it, but Pinkie is slowly losing her grip on Rainbow. Just before the ponies go plummeting, Gilda pulls them up to safety, sacrificing the idol to the Abysmal Abyss. Gilda apologizes to Rainbow and Pinkie for the way she'd treated them. While Rainbow accepts the apology, she laments that Griffonstone will never be restored without the Idol of Boreas. However, Pinkie believes they were sent to Griffonstone not to recover the idol but to replace it with something better: friendship. With friendship, the kingdom could be made grander than before. Pinkie and Rainbow encourage Gilda to befriend Greta by offering some freshly-baked griffon scones, which appears to go well. When Pinkie and Rainbow's cutie marks start glowing, they realize their job in Griffonstone has been accomplished. They entrust Gilda with spreading friendship around the kingdom, and Rainbow assures Gilda that they'll visit again soon. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash set off for home, with Pinkie wondering how Gummy is coming along with the baking. The episode ends with Gummy in the same motionless position as when Pinkie had left him. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu and Cri-Kee are guest starring in this film. * 76859Thomas once planning to do a separate Thomas & Friends crossover with this short film, but because DisneyJSman has some things to do and 76859Thomas is doing some changes, Thomas' Adventures Team ending up being guest starring instead and Sonic876 was planning to do a separate Weekenders crossover with this short film, but decides to let 76859Thomas to guest star them Sonic876 will be his co-director. Transcript /Transcript}}Category:76859Thomas Category:Sonic876 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Short Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers